


Late Christmas baby

by levinson_mannion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 100 words drabble, But merry christmas, F/M, Pregnant Maddie Buckley, This is trash, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: A 100 word drabble of Madney at Christmas
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Late Christmas baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieandChimney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/gifts).



> From the prompt:  
> 16\. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person. Madney 🥺
> 
> Now, I'm using this as my Christmas gift to you, so Merry Christmas! x

A 40-week pregnant Maddie huffed as she waddled from the bedroom down to the living room. 

“Ugh, I'm so bored of this now.”

She lowered herself down and huffed pouting next to her laughing husband. 

“What you laughing at?” 

“Nothing” he replied, continuing to laugh.

She pouted towards him, causing Howie to lean forward and kiss the sulk off her face. 

“Merry Christmas Maddie”

“Merry Christmas Howie”

He kissed Maddie’s swollen belly, he pulled away grinning ear to ear, “Merry Christmas, little one, Maybe you will be a new year baby hm?”

Maddie laughed.

“I love you Maddie”

“Promise”

”Promise”


End file.
